


Happy Birthday to Me (PG)

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation over at <span><a href="http://daily-urbine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://daily-urbine.livejournal.com/"><b>daily_urbine</b></a></span> (and a long bus ride), written for the <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/469093.html">Chris Pine Birthday Post</a> at <span><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Me (PG)

It’s not the first time they’re going out, not the first time Jim dresses to kill, in jeans a size too small and a white shirt clinging to his chest.

But something about the way he’s looking at Leonard now, eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room, the way he’s leaning in, shifting in his seat, asking “Do you like what you see?” stirs up something inside  
Leonard, and he realizes he’s staring at his friend.

He hides it behind a scowl and another swig from his beer, pretending not to hear the low “All you have to do is ask” Jim says loud enough for him to hear.

+~+

It’s a busy day in the hospital, and Leonard is caught up in rashes and tricoder readings almost the moment he starts his shift. After three hours and innumerable patients, he finally finds five minutes to take a breath.  
Of course, Jim chooses exactly that time span to walk into the room.

“Hey Bones, how’s it going?”  
Leonard stretches his arms above his head, stifles a yawn.  
“I’m pretty busy today. What are you doing here?”  
”Oh, I just figured I get that vaccination you were trying to talk me into the other day.”

Leonard frowns as Jim hops onto a biobed, but shrugs, never able to really follow the thoughts that seem to course through Jim’s head. He reaches for a hypospray, fills it with the vaccine, and turns around.  
Jim is grinning at him, feet dangling in the air.

Leonard swallows around a lump in his throat, and steps closer to Jim, holding the hypospray to his neck.  
He presses the button, but nothing happens.  
Leonard scowls down at the device in his hand, pressing the button again. Again, nothing happens.  
“Huh.”  
“Bones?”  
He blinks up at his friend, meets amused eyes.  
“Maybe you should do this first,” Jim offers, toggling a switch at the underside of the hypospray.

Leonard barely keeps from hitting himself on the forehead, as he feels a flush rise to his cheeks.  
This hadn’t happened to him since med school.  
“What, am I distracting you so much you forgot how to use a hypospray?”

Something inside Leonard snaps at that, and the hypospray hits the ground with a clatter as he lunges forward, pressing his lips to Jim’s.  
Jim’s surprise lasts a second, and he is kissing Leonard back, hands sliding around his neck.

As they break the kiss, Jim starts chuckling, his fingers raking through Leonard’s hair.  
“What?”  
“A hot doctor kissing me and no hypospray? Happy Birthday to me.”  
Leonard smiles at that, and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
